1. Technical Field
This invention relates to tissue dispensers and, more particularly, to a power-operated toilet paper dispensing device for holding and automatically dispensing toilet tissue.
2. Prior Art
Proper hygiene is a key factor in maintaining a healthy and happy existence. Reducing germs and bacteria, hygiene rituals are important for making a person feel clean and fresh on a daily basis. Brushing one's teeth, taking a quick shower or enjoying a long, hot soak in the bathtub are all activities that can cleanse the body and refresh the spirit. Although soaps and deodorants provide an efficient means of cleansing the body and bating odors, trying to maintain that level of cleanliness throughout the day can be very challenging. In particular, maintaining a level of freshness after using the restroom is of utmost concern for most people. Perhaps the most crucial factor in maintaining cleanliness after utilizing the facilities is simple toilet tissue. Unfortunately for many consumers, especially those who suffer limited mobility, removing toilet tissue from a dispenser can be difficult. This is often the case when utilizing public restroom facilities, as the oversized rolls of toilet paper stored in industrial use tissue dispensers can be heavy and awkward to retrieve. Let's face it. Who hasn't attempted to remove toilet tissue from a dispenser, only to tear off minute, unusable pieces of tissue? Another problem associated with many models of toilet tissue dispensers, has to do with the open design of the dispenser. Although unpleasant to discuss, this open design allows the tissue to be exposed to the slew of germs and bacteria common to even the cleanest of bathrooms. Further, as these dispensers are typically positioned directly next to the toilet and sink, they can be easily splashed or sprayed by water, as well as by beauty products such as hair spray and perfume, rendering the toilet tissue unclean and unusable. As many would attest, reaching for toilet tissue only to find that the tissue is wet and soggy can be a very unsettling experience.
Accordingly, a need remains for a power-operated toilet paper dispensing device in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is convenient and easy to use, durable in design, and designed for holding and automatically dispensing toilet tissue. The motorized tissue dispenser would offer consumers a simple and efficient means of dispensing toilet tissue.